Valentine's Day request - Thorki
by Jwolf1999
Summary: Loki's been brought back to Asgard and imprisoned. Sorta dark I guess. Valentine's request by Thorki friend. It's a bit rushed, since I wanted to upload before Valentine's Day ends. My first try at Thorki, so please feel free to leave pointers :)


He grew up with the truth concealed from him, and in returned he lied to them. Perhaps it was instinct that made him a mystery, wrapped around in layers of lies and half-truths he fabricated through the years. He was tired, tired of lying, tired of being lonely, perhaps even tired of living. The muzzle he had on deprived him of his greatest ability, and he daresay that his sanity was slowly ebbing away alongside with the will to live.

The dungeon cell reminded him of the life he have, it being cold and dreary. He remembered that verywhere he looked, the glory of Odin and Thor shone brightly, reminding himself of how incompetent he was compared to them. It didn't help learning that he was a Jotun prince brought by Odin to Asgard for use in the future. Hatred for his so-called Father was inevitable, and with it grew his jealousy for his brother, the golden son, the heir to Allfather's throne.

He was a bitter man, driven to the brink of insanity in isolation. The muzzle was uncomfortable, as were the chains on his wrists. The rats scurrrying around him was the only company he's had in months. He noticed that no one came to visit him at all, with the exception of Odin who came to check on him from time to time. He wasn't angry, nor was he disappointed. It was just sadness, and perhaps a hint of regret, that if he hadn't choose to walk down that road, that if he never did left his brother's side, things would have been different. They could have been sparring, or out hunting, or even just resting in his room, chattering like the old days. He could have held the other's hands, feeling the rough texture of the palms, or perhaps lay down beside him and take in the pleasant scene of the other. He could stare in those captivating sapphire eyes, leaning in unconsciously, close his own eyes and let his lips gently brush against-

_Stop!_ His mind screamed at his heart, dragging him back to harsh reality. He took a ragged breath, then another, trying to calm his racing heart. His cheeks were wet when he brought his hands up to his face.

For the first time in his life, he cried. He screamed against the muzzle, eyes watering as he let out all the pent-up frustrations in his heart. The screaming went on for some time, gradually dying down and turning into sobs. The broken sounds reverberated off the walls, and he wiped at his eyes furiously, the tears escaping in large drops, splattering down on the stone floor.

He was soon silent again, feeling drained and even more tired than ever. He collapsed onto the floor, taking a sharp breathe as he came into contact with the freezing ground. It was too much for him to bear, this life as a prisoner, and he played around with the idea of death. This life isn't worth living anymore, and he might as well end it before it gets any more miserable.

He heard footsteps drawing nearer and pondered whether it was an early meal. He was pretty sure that he just ate a couple of hours ago. The footsteps stopped, but instead of the usual grinding of gears as the door unlocks, there was a rustling sound. To his surprise, a piece of paper was slipped under the door, and he strained to look at it under the dim light.

It was a note from Thor.

_Dear Brother, _

_I am sorry that I was unable to pay any visit to you. However, Father forbade me to talk to you, let alone see you. I hope that you have not been too lonely without my company, for I misses you greatly and my heart yearns for the day you can be free. Perhaps it is childish of me, but I have to confess that I threw a tantrum when I first heard Father's order for me to stay away from you. He spoke to me about your true origin, but it did not affect my love for you. To me, you are always my beloved brother. _

_Lately I have been experiencing conflicting feelings about you, brother. Keep in mind that it has nothing to do with your Jotunheim nature, but instead my love for you. I feel as though this love is more than that of the brotherly love which I used to exerience. I want you, brother. I want to hold you in my arms, to run my hand through your hair, to kiss you like a lover and not my brother. It is sinful, yes, but this love is not by choice. _

_I love you, brother, and I hope you still love me too. _

_-Thor_

His eyes teared up again as he read the letter. Perhaps one day he would be free, and they could be together again. It ws crazy, an irrational and impossible thought.

But for now, he'll hold on to that hope.


End file.
